eclipse the new version of the happy ending
by teddy xoxo
Summary: it is basically the ending of elcipse but instead of them going back to normal bella cant live with her self for what she has but edward and jacob through with the fight between the vampires and victoria so she decides to leave forks ...


I knew that as soon as the fight with Victoria was over I had to get away. Away from Forks, away from Edward, away from Jacob, Charlie Alice all the people I loved and cared for. I knew that as long as my blood was pumping through my vanes, no one was safe they would all be in danger. I waited for Edward to take me home back to Charlie, I sat in silence with his arm around my waste tightly, all I could think about was Jacob, how was doing, was he okay?, I knew I couldn't go down to la push because if I did, I knew I wouldn't leave. Edward stole a few glances at me on the way home, as soon as we got to the house I got of of his car I told him I needed some time to myself for a bit, and that I would talk to him tomorrow. I knew that he understood as he saw that I was freaking out tears down my face and my body now shaking, after surviving yet another vampire attack and the volturi in one day. He told me he would be back tomorrow morning. That gave me little time to pack. Charlie's cruiser was in the normal space, I never thought I would be so happy to see the car there it gave me an excuse to not talk to Edward longer. Edward walked me to the porch of the house he kissed me gently on the lips and walked back to the car and drove off. That was it, I knew it was now or never. I walked into the house.

"Dad" I shouted as soon as the door shut behind me.

"In here Bells"

I walked into the living room, and saw Charlie watching the game.

"Dad I need to talk to you, its urgent."

"Okay? What is it Bells, are you okay? Did you have a good time at the sleep over?"

" Yes I did thanks" lying through my teeth. "Dad I need you to understand, you know I have changed back to my old self since Jacob helped me."

A strange look appeared on Charlie's face. "Bella I think there is something you need to know, Jacob was in an bike accident earlier he isn't in great form." the look on his face then changed it was as if he was worried for me.

"I know dad this is kinda what I need to talk to you about Billy called me earlier and told me what had happened." Charlie seemed to believe me when I said this. "But I am also at fault for him getting hurt , I told him I love him but I also love Edward and he didn't take it well, and I know that you would rather me choose Jacob but I cant, so I need to ask you a favour and I don't have much time!!" Charlie seemed to tense up when I said this.

"okay Bells what is it?"

"I need to go and stay with mum for a while, and I wont be long but I need to go, I need to sort my head out. I know that you don't want me to go dad I know, but if I stay I don't think I will be able to make things right for everyone as well as for me, dad I need you to understand I need to do this." Tears began to form in my eyes I tried to fight them back but they would sadly win. Charlie looked at my face it was as if he knew I needed to do this but what he said next shocked me.

"When do you need to go?"

"......I.....I.....You will let me go?" I said with shock

"Bella I can see that you need to go away I understand but promise me one thing?"

"Anything!!" I said instantly.

"promise me you will come back home, no matter how long it is days, weeks, months or years just promise" he said with pleading eyes.

"I promise thank you Charlie" I was so happy to get away.

"so when do you need to go?"

"tonight" I replied

"TONIGHT!!! cant it wait a few days??"

"please Charlie I really need to go" Charlie saw the look in my face and knew it was serious.

"Okay Bells I will phone the airport and get you a ticket now but you need to pack and call Renee and tell her you are on your way."

"Thanks dad I will go and pack now."

I ran up the stairs to my room tripping on the way. I switched on the light, luckily Edward wasn't in my room I guess he did mean it this time when he said he would just come here in the morning. I sat at my desk and got two pieces of paper out of the draw, I knew I had to write a letter to both of them, to at least explain my self, explain that I didn't want to hurt them that I loved them but I had to do this. So I wrote a letter to Edward first.

Dearest Edward,

I love you so much, so much that writing this is killing me.

I am leaving Forks, please don't be mad a me, I need to do this to protect you and your family, I know that the danger is over, but being with you will only cause your family more danger, and fear your secret will come out to everyone else!! if I stay here more vampires will come after me as well as the volturi. I know you would fight them but I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you or Alice. Edward I love you so much remember I am doing this for your safety, being with you made me feel alive. For years I felt like someone who didn't belong, but you made me belong, I will always be grateful for what you have done for me. I think it would have been best if I had never moved to Forks that way you would never had me and I wouldn't have ever hurt you and you wouldn't have had to face all this danger with James and Victoria. I love you so much I hope you can find someone else who you can love like you love me, and hopefully MARRY them. Please forget me!!. You will forever be in my heart I love you forever until my heart stops beating, I love you so much.

Yours forever

Bella. xxxxx

The tears came down my face like a fountain, I couldn't control them but I knew that I had to do this for there safety for them. I found some envelopes, under the paper in the draw. I then carefully took the bracelet off my wrist, and unhooked the charm Edward gave me and dropped it in the envelope as well as the letter, I sealed the letter and placed it on my bed knowing Edward would find it there.

I then started on the next letter.

Jacob

You are my best friend in the whole world, and I love you to bits, I am leaving Forks and am probably not coming back. I need you to move on and forget me, I have already put you in a lot of danger as it is, I will never live with my self for what I have done to you, I am so sorry, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this much pain and you wouldn't have had to fight the vampires and get hurt, your pain is my pain Jacob, I will always love you I am so sorry for everything, all the danger I put you in forgive me.

Bella xxx

As I had done in Edwards letter I put the bracelet with the wolf on it in the letter. I packed my clothes grabbed my passport and went down stairs. Charlie was waiting for me at the door.

"Dad I need you to do one last thing for me!!" I said to him

"What is it Bells?"

"I need you to not tell anybody where I am not the Cullen's" I breathed slowly for a second. "or Jacob please dad, and can you also give Jacob this letter." my hand was shaking with the letter.

"okay Bells, I promise I also called the airport they have a last plane it leaves in an hour so you will have to board the plane when we get there."

"okay dad thanks" I said with tears forming

"Did you call Renee?"

"No I will call her when we are in the car"

Charlie and I walked to the car in silence, he helped me in the car and slid in next to me. We drove to the airport, again in silence. It took a while for us to get to the airport, I called Renee and told her I was going to stay with her for a while, she sounded so happy, she said we could be a family all over again. We got to the airport and Charlie grabbed my stuff and walked with me to through the airport. I was waiting to see if Alice had had a vision of me yet, and Edward would turn up again, luckily no. I got my plane ticket and walked to the plane with my stuff, I walked over to Charlie who now began to cry I gave him a hug and told him I loved him and I would miss him and went to board the plane. I sat in my seat and waited to take off. It didn't take long for that to happen and It didn't take long for me to fall asleep either. I dreamt a dream of what would have been if I had stayed in Forks, for instance me and Edward getting married, me turning into a vampire and Jacob never speaking to me again, telling me he hated me, and wished I was dead this then awoke me. I opened my eyes to see that we were still flying. I got something to eat and began to re-read my old copy of wuthering heights. After a while I went back to sleep and dreamt that I was Cathy in wuthering heights but I could choose my outcome in the story. This time someone else woke me, it was the air hostess, telling me to wake up because we had finally landed. I walked out of the plane still half asleep and walked to through the airport and grabbed my things, then I saw mum and phil waiting for me. Mum ran up to me and gave me a great big hug.

"Bella I've missed you so much, you are going to love it here!"

Phil appeared next to Renee and smiled

"hi Bella glad to have you back hopefully for good"

"Hi phil thanks, not sure yet if I am."

Renee and phil laughed, phil helped carry the luggage to the car and we then drove off to my new home. We got there two hours later I got my stuff out of the car and went to my room, I remember the last time I stayed here I was with Edward, when he lied to me about visiting just to protect me from Victoria. Victoria she was now a distant memory from me now. I found Edwards CD he made me for my birthday, with my lullaby on it, I put it into my CD player and listened to it. I sat there thinking about Edward I hoped he wouldn't figure out where I was I hoped he didn't find me, I hoped he didn't read Charlie's mind. I also hoped Alice didn't have a vision and know what I was doing and where I was. I then suddenly had the urge to look out my window. No one was there. Besides Edward wouldn't have been stupid enough to walk around in the sun, this was another reason why I decided to stay with Renee, he couldn't show up in daylight and the weather was hot and sunny. So after listening to the CD I went down stairs and watched films with Renee and Phil. It was soon time for me to go to bed I couldn't resist the tiredness any longer.

**One week later**

I had made some new friends while living with Renee and Phil, there names were Katrina and Lottie. I became really close friends with them. Obviously I didn't tell them about vampires and wolf's, they wouldn't have believed me anyway. But when they asked why I had left Forks I told them that I didn't like the weather and I didn't get one with my father. Though the Charlie part was a lie the weather part was true. I missed Charlie desperately, I also missed Edward and Jacob too. I wondered how Jacob was doing was he any better? I would never find out. After spending the day with Katrina and Lottie I went home it was only 6 o clock, and it was already dark. When I got home I went up stairs to my room , I noticed that my door was slightly open. I looked through a gap in the door and with horror and surprise I saw Edward on my bed, looking around the room. I backed away from the door quietly. What was he doing here? What was my Edward doing here? I knew I couldn't face him not tonight I knew I couldn't, so I crept downstairs and went to Renee and Phil.

"I am going to the cinema with Lottie and Katrina I hope that is okay, I was wondering if I can also stay over Lottie's?

"Sure honey of course you can I hope you have a great night, Phil and I were going out any way."

"thanks mum I will see you tomorrow"

I walked out the house quietly and went to Lottie's house. I knocked on the door and she answered.

"Hi Bella, how are you."

"Hi Lottie I was wondering if you wanted to go to the cinema with Katrina and me?"

"Sure there is a new film that I wanted to see anyway, it would be great"

so Lottie and I drove to the cinema, we met Katrina there and watched the duchess. I was dreading the film finishing I didn't want to go home not to Edward I wondered if he knew where I was? But the film had to finish and it did, so we all went back to Lottie.

"Lottie?"

"yeah Bella?"

"I was wondering if I could stay the night here, its just..., me and Renee had a massive fight earlier and I don't want to go home."

I was hoping that she was going to believe the lie, I wondered if Lottie and Katrina knew that Edward was in my room waiting for me. Naw I don't think they knew.

"Sure Bella, that would be great, you can borrow my nightwear, Katrina can also stay over." A smile spread across Lottie's face.

"Thanks"

so I stayed over Lottie for the night we watched films and had a midnight feast. I knew I had to face Edward one way or another. But not before sleep got to me first. The next day I woke up my body stiff as a board, still I guess thats what I get for sleeping on the floor, I yawned and got dressed and went downstairs, where Lottie and Katrina were waiting for me. We had breakfast and we chatted and laughed. I called home and asked Phil if he could bring some films over for us to watch, I knew that he would have to go into my room and get them , and I knew that Edward wouldn't be there if Phil was in the room. Half an hour later phil turned up at the door and handed my films, so the girls and me sat and watched films for the rest of the afternoon and halfway through the evening. It was Eight o clock and I knew I had to go home, I had to face Edward, I wondered what he was going to say?. I knew he was going to be angry with me but how angry?, would he try and force me to come back to Forks?. Would he even want me to go back home?.

So I said goodbye to Lottie and Katrina and went home. I sat in the kitchen with Renee and Phil for a while and then went upstairs to face the music. First I thought I had better go to the bathroom and

make my self look presentable, I washed my face, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. Thats it I couldn't stall it any longer, so I walked into my room.

I switched on the light and looked inside no one was there, I let out a sigh of relief, Edward wasn't there, maybe it was my imagination that had fooled me like the last time when he had left Forks. I turned around to shut the door, but had the shock of my life. Edward was standing behind the door, the look on his face said it all, he shut the door with a gentle push. I could see in his face he wasn't happy with me, he was angry, his face in a tight frown, his teeth clenched together. Next thing I knew I was flying though the air and landed on my bed with a thud. Edward on top of me crushing his lips to mine. We stayed like that for 10 minutes in a passionate embrace. Edward then let me go and sat on the other side of the bed his face back to being in a tight frown and his teeth clenched his head in his hands looking angrier than ever.

"I should not have done that!!" Edward said Sternly

"I know" I replied sheepishly

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNOW BELLA!!!!" Edward roared at me. The shock in my face made him calm down. Luckily my mum and Phil weren't in the house so they wouldn't have heard him shout at me.

"I'm sorry Bella I shouldn't have shouted at you, its just... you drive me insane! Do you know how worried I have been all week wondering were you had gone? Or why you had gone for that matter?. By the way you had wrote that letter I thought you had gone to kill your self Bella. I couldn't live with myself if that had ever happened, you know that Bella, we can't live without each other at least I thought so." I tried to interrupt him to explain myself to tell him that that wasn't the case but he just silenced me by waving his hand in the air. " I needed to know were you were so I knocked on your front door to see if your father knew were you had gone, he told me he had promised you not to tell a soul. I even tried to read his mind, all I got was she's gone, she's gone." I even asked why you had left was it because of me?, He just looked at me I then heard in his head it was always because of me, so I left. When I went back to school I hanged around with your friends trying to find out some information where you had gone but jut like me that had no clue or that you had even left. I drove past your house everyday to try and see if you had come back home or even if anyone had any news but I then saw Jacob hiding in the tree's by your house. I thought that he might know where you are so I got out of the car and walked over to him."

"What do you want blood sucker? He said to me.

"Do you know where Bella is?

"No and its all your fault that she left!"

"Jacobs body started to shake with anger I saw his fists were clenched tight to try and calm himself."

"IF BELLA HAD NEVER MET YOU SHE WOULD BE SAFE, SHE WOULDN'T HAVE BLOODSUCKERS LOOKING FOR HER TO KILL HER SHE WOULD HAVE A HAPPY LIFE!"

"And you think that she would be safe with you dog! She would be in the same situation


End file.
